ohffandomcom-20200214-history
PULSEALLIANCE chat
>| YOU (jeffprObst) have joined #pulsealliance Squilliam2 o~o aubrybracco Don't worry, he's friendly. aubrybracco ...I think. LenaOxton I think he is! LenaOxton Always assume friendly until.. LenaOxton they blow up your headquarters.. RedmondOvivor Ovivor: Honduras Merge Information http://inside-ovivor.wikia.com/wiki/Ovivor:_Honduras_Merge_Information #Ovivor9 LenaOxton So, team! LenaOxton We should call ourselves.. LenaOxton Tracing Fancy INsiders in a Bronco aubrybracco Now that's a wonderfully inspired tribe name. LenaOxton Is it fancy enough? @Squilliam2 LenaOxton and .. cool enough? @RedmondOvivor aubrybracco I think it is. aubrybracco Of course, I'm not Squilliam or Redmond, but... Squilliam2 Yes, it's quite fancy. LenaOxton OFF: merge is final 8 RedmondOvivor Yes! I can confirm that. aubrybracco Well, awesome! LenaOxton Well, if we keep at this, we could have a strong majority LenaOxton I mean, if you guys like this. LenaOxton she does the ":/" face aubrybracco You know, Lena, sometimes it's hard to be happy out here. LenaOxton Yeah, but. You have to try your hardest! LenaOxton punches her shoulder lighter. -->| Squilliam2350 (~Squilliam@172.56.21.103) has joined #pulsealliance LenaOxton We just have to try our hardest to smile, and we'll get through it. Squilliam2350 I see what they're doing Squilliam2350 They want us to EXPOSE something for them to guess. |<-- Squilliam2 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) Squilliam2350 We have to make like Francine and pick already chosen numbers. LenaOxton #NuXbalanque: aubrybracco True. LenaOxton #NuXbalanque LenaOxton @Squilliam! aubrybracco Francine... Wow, she's getting cocky. aubrybracco Overconfidence is a weakness. LenaOxton Mhm! LenaOxton Teamwork is the most important part, right now. Squilliam2350 I picked those to make sure I didn't open up a match for them. LenaOxton Can we agree on who's going home? aubrybracco For sure. aubrybracco Francine, right? LenaOxton I do believe so, what do you guys think? aubrybracco Looks like we're going to win... but yeah, that sounds great. LenaOxton Mm, we have four. LenaOxton Let's try to get Brady. LenaOxton What do you think loves? aubrybracco Oh, for sure. aubrybracco Brady and Heather are both great souls. aubrybracco They're with me. LenaOxton Do you want them here? LenaOxton My loves, I have failed to get the idol. LenaOxton LenaOxton I tried my hardest, though! aubrybracco I tried my hardest too, I think someone might've gotten it before me. LenaOxton .. LenaOxton Heather's with girls? aubrybracco What? aubrybracco I'm not entirely sure. aubrybracco I'll talk to her. Squilliam2350 There's another idol?? Squilliam2350 Where! LenaOxton At the feast, there was an idol. aubrybracco There was a merged feast idol. Squilliam2350 oh! aubrybracco I tried, but apparently I was too late. Squilliam2350 oh I didn't see it Squilliam2350 Francine has the idol! aubrybracco It was hidden in the beer. aubrybracco ...Oh no. LenaOxton Guys. LenaOxton I think Brady is going to join us! Squilliam2350 :O! aubrybracco Yay! -->| BradyKelly_ (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #pulsealliance RedmondOvivor I have heard rumours of Francine being in possesion of the idol for a long time now. LenaOxton Welcome, Brady. <3 RedmondOvivor It does not shock me one bit that these rumours have turned out to be true. BradyKelly_ She has the idol? BradyKelly_ Far out LenaOxton I HAVE AN IDEA. aubrybracco Hmm? LenaOxton Okay, guys. LenaOxton Who do we want aubrybracco I mean, I still want Francine out. She is not good. aubrybracco But if she has the idol... LenaOxton Aubry. LenaOxton The calavry is coming. LenaOxton let's get aubrybracco Hm? LenaOxton heather or hilary. LenaOxton which one? aubrybracco To join us? aubrybracco Heather. I trust her with my heart. LenaOxton No, to vote out. aubrybracco ...Oh. RedmondOvivor Someone has to leak to Francine that she's getting votes. BradyKelly_ Hillary then? aubrybracco Then Hillary, for sure. RedmondOvivor I will do it, since I'm the trustworthy source here. aubrybracco Redmond, is that a good idea? RedmondOvivor This way she will waste her idol aubrybracco Can't we just split the votes? aubrybracco True. LenaOxton I told her. LenaOxton I told Francine that she's getting votse! LenaOxton I know that's lying.. LenaOxton Am I.. not a hero? aubrybracco Lena. It's hard, but... aubrybracco it's the game of Survivor. RedmondOvivor Once again, it's not a versus season. No heroes and no villains for now. #Ovivor9 Squilliam2350 Francine is playing her idol, though! Squilliam2350 That's NOT FANCY. RedmondOvivor It's fancy for us since that means her idol is out of the game aubrybracco So what do we do to flush this idol? LenaOxton I told her. aubrybracco Told her to play it? LenaOxton MHM. LenaOxton Well, hinted at it. aubrybracco Okay, that's good. The idol will be out of the game, and we'll be fine. LenaOxton Guys. LenaOxton No matter what happens tonight. LenaOxton I love you all. <3 LenaOxton Do you loves have any questions? o: LenaOxton I just wanted to have a talk about it! RedmondOvivor Do you have any exclusive spoilers to leak? RedmondOvivor I have a tidbit that I haven't yet confirmed, but I'll share it with you all anyway since you've subscribed to Inside Ovivor. LenaOxton Yep! RedmondOvivor Francine tells me that she does indeed have the idol and that Squilliam will be receiving votes tonight. The former concept seems more likely than the latter, however. Squilliam2350 aubrybracco Interesting. LenaOxton The latter is happening. Squilliam2350 That is DEFINITELY. NOT. FANCY. Squilliam2350 O~O aubrybracco As far as I know, Francine is voting for Squilliam. aubrybracco So that's an issue. LenaOxton Man, that insider info. @Redmond. LenaOxton I followed my vote, I don't know about you loves. aubrybracco Well... this is ... stressful. LenaOxton I'm going to be voting Hillary again. RedmondOvivor I'll be voting for Hillary again as well, although I know at least one of you can't be trusted. Squilliam2350 Hillary needs to GO. Squilliam2350 It wouldn't be fancy if she stayed. aubrybracco Of course. LenaOxton Listen, I know it's all stressful, loves. But. LenaOxton I hope we can all mend some bridges. -->| Squilliam2 (~Squilliam@172.56.21.103) has joined #pulsealliance Squilliam2 hi LenaOxton welcome back. |<-- Squilliam2350 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) =-= BradyKelly_ is now known as Brady|Jury aubrybracco And we're back!